


[Podfic] have you heard

by synodic (aphelions)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Propaganda, Revolution, The First Order Sucks, finn is the patron saint of revolution, fn-2187 was a storm trooper, stories, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelions/pseuds/synodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I heard FN-2187 was a Stormtrooper."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Finn sparks a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] have you heard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> Thank you Peradi for letting me podfic your wonderful story!  
> My current plan is to try and have the entire fic read, edited, and uploaded by the end of the upcoming week. No guarantees, but hopefully I'll be able to make it happen.

  


**Streaming:** [music player for google drive](http://www.driveplayer.com/#fileIds=0B-uhAfMgsJ0hblE5TzktY2tfY28&userId=108906781593785823801)

**Length:** 00:30:38 

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/csmqfu9a04e8m24/have+you+heard+-+chapter+1.mp3), [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s4co4bxgk4bl662/have+you+heard+-+chapter+1.m4a)


End file.
